Occupy: Bellwood
Occupy: Bellwood 'is the twenty-fourth episode of Ben 10: The Omniwars and the fourth episode in the second season. 'Plot In Undertown, the humans seem to be getting along with the aliens, and many other beings are working together to form inventions for the city. As this is going on, Psyphon is disgusted. In order to cleanse the the town of the humans, he sends a smoke bomb towards the human workers, causing them to cough and pass out. Other civilians see this and argue with Psyphon, asking him what the big deal is. Psyphon replies that the big deal is, he is sick of the world that the aliens live in, where humans infest the streets and call other aliens freaks. Once they are finished arguing, they make their statement; that there will be no more peace between the two worlds, and that they declare war. Psyphon simply says to bring it on. Ben and Rook are having drinks at Mr. Smoothy, and they are having fun talking. However, they see a group of protesters coming their way with signs promoting the end of Undertown. Rook is confused as to what is going on, as Undertown is at peace with the humans. Rook goes up to the humans, wanting to know why they are protesting. They overcrowd Rook, saying that HE is the problem. They then try to burn him with torches, but Ben 10,000 as Articguana appears just as Ben was about to transform into an alien to help. He then freezes the torches, causing the humans to say that the war is far from over as they sulkingly walk away. 10,000, Ben, and Rook then go into the Proto-TRUK to fly to Undertown, in an effort to get answers. When the three walk around and see weapon stands, they notice Blarney T. Hokestar making sales in alien bLasters. Ben goes up to him and asks what his scam is about this time. Blarney denies tricking others, and says that he merely wants to help the aliens in the battle against Bellwood. 10,000 immediately remembers that this exact battle was one that was so severe that most of Earth's population was wiped out almost immediately. Ben thanks his future self for the heads up, and turns into Stinkfly, carrying 10,000 and Rook to see if the Kraaho has a part in the confrontation. Meanwhile, Psyphon assembles a group, composed of Liam, Bubble Helmet, Tummyhead, and Fistina. He has noted that the humans have infested their town for far too long. Liam does think that the town was built by aliens, for aliens. As always, Psyphon knows that Ben Tennyson will attempt to stop them, but Fistina proposes a silent, but lethal array of attacks. This is a good idea to Psyphon, and he goes to show the others his latest inventions; a new set of drones that can fire and explode upon impact. The humans are seen running towards Psyphon, but the drones send lasers towards the civilians, causing them to run for cover. As Psyphon sees the humans running away, he says that the surface will be theirs once and for all. Stinkfly reaches the Kraaho lair, and Ester is commanding the others to create barriers for the next attack by Psyphon's group. Stinkfly breaks through it, and Ester is angered by the alien that just took away their progress. However, she notices the Omnitrix symbol, and stops the Kraaho before they can fire at Stinkfly. Ben reverts and Ester stretches her arms at him to give Ben a big hug. He is running out of air, and asks Ester to let go. Ben asks for the Kraaho to help with the battle between Bellwood and Undertown. They are not hesitant to comply, and Ester grabs the Omnitrix to turn Ben into Crashhopper, which Ben is happy about. Ester grabs Crashhopper, and demands that he jump like the wind. Ben 10,000 as Buzzshock sees that Vilgax has shown up, and Vilgax is concerned about the battle. He asks Buzzshock what has happened, and he tells him that Psyphon has assembled an army of drones to destroy Bellwood and Undertown altogether. Angered and irritated, Vilgax tells Buzzshock to stay behind and stop Psyphon's gang, while he deals with Psyphon himself. Ordering his minions to direct him to Psyphon and his gang's location, Vilgax goes on a small starship. Buzzshock sees the war that Ben is located at, and flies down to help. Vilgax makes it to the location just in time to see Crashhopper and the Kraaho trying to stop Psyphon's group from killing Rad Dudesman as they steal his weapons. They apprehend him, and Crashhopper jumps to take their weapons from Psyphon and his cronies, making Rad go insane and shoot his double-gatling gun rapidly once he gets it back. Psyphon sees that all of his drones are destroyed, and uses a rocket to escape. Suddenly, Rook uses his hook to grab his jetpack, causing it to break, making Psyphon fall. Buzzshock manages to transport to where all of the humans are and reverts, ready to arrest Psyphon. Ben and his future self revert and see the humans cheer. Ben does call for attention from the humans, and tells them that the aliens are not the problem, but there are some that want to hurt the civilians. The humans come to their senses, and run towards Psyphon, who is in handcuffs. Psyphon wakes up and realizes that a group of people are after him, and he screams as the humans come with pitchforks and torches. 'Major Events' *Ester and Rad Dudesman make their The Omniwars ''debuts. *Liam and Tummyhead make their ''The Omniwars ''debuts. 'Characters' *Ben Tennyson *Ester (first re-appearance) *Kraaho (first re-appearance) *Vilgax *Rook Blonko *Ben 10,000 'Neutral' *Blarney T. Hokestar *Rad Dudesman (first re-appearance) 'Villains' *Psyphon *Liam (first re-appearance) *Bubble Helmet *Tummyhead (first re-appearance) *Fistina 'Aliens Used' '''By Ben;' *NRG *Stinkfly *Crashhopper By Ben 10,000; *Articguana *Buzzshock 'Trivia' *The title of this episode refers to the 2011 Occupy movement. *Ben 10,000 uses only aliens from his debut in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Episodes Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Season 2